


Something About That Boy

by mchase21



Series: Forever is in your eyes [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchase21/pseuds/mchase21
Summary: Something about his smooth, soft skin that sends shivers up my spine every time our hands meet.





	Something About That Boy

**Sept. 7**  
There's something about the way he moves. The way he approaches everything with light-hearted cautiousness. The way he reacts just a little bit too late sometimes and rushes to make up for it but ends up missing the mark entirely. The way he laughs when that happens. The way his eyes curve into half moons and his face lights up and his smile stretches into a grin. 

There's something about him. Something about his light, fluffy locks or his soft, gentle countenance or his deep, penetrating eyes. Something about his smooth, soft skin that sends shivers up my spine every time our hands meet. Something about that build underneath his thin, form-fitting t-shirt. 

Something about the fact that he seems oblivious to what he does to me.

And maybe something about my need to pretend that none of this matters.

Because it doesn't.

It can't.

It mustn't. 

Something about the way he's opened up recently. I'd like to think I'm responsible for that. I set the precedent; he met me halfway and extended it to others. Maybe that's wishful thinking.

Something about his voice. If I were a singer, I'd probably have a better time characterizing it. I'm not, and I don't know how. But I know it still sounds beautiful to me. 

Something related to the way my breath hitches whenever I see him. And the way I have to steady it to talk to him. To avoid sounding like a complete idiot.

Something about the way that every passing compliment from him makes me beam. Like his is the most important opinion in the world. Like nothing else matters.

~ ~ ~

And yet all this does is make me hate myself more. Hate myself for wanting something I can't and shouldn't and mustn't have. Hate myself for wanting to touch and feel and kiss and cuddle and _love_.

Because I don't deserve love. 

I'm broken.

Broken beyond repair. 

And he deserves better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback, kudos = love <3


End file.
